five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Seven Nights at Samara's
Seven Nights at Samara's is a FNAF fangame inspired by the movie The Ring. It's made by YOUR'S TRULY!! Gameplay You wake up somewhere that you're not familiar with. The last thing you remember is someone entering your apartment and knocking you out. You've been kidnapped! Hurrah! You receive a call telling you that you must protect someone by the name of Phil, in the room behind you. There's also many other people after you guys, who you must protect yourself and Phil from. Firstly, Samara. Phil's watched her tape, but you're protecting him, so therefore he must kill you. She'll randomly pop up on your TV screen on any of the ten channels. There are only 2 cameras (Channel 6, the Hallway and Channel 7, the Staircase), so instead of the typical mechanics, you must change the channel within 2 seconds of her popping up there. It may seem simple, but you must recharge the batteries for the remote after switching cameras 5 times, which takes 10 seconds. There also is the Boss. He's a simple guy. If Phil dies, he'll come kill you. Just don't let Phil die to keep him away. Then there are the Hostages. One is the leader of the resistance against the organization and he will get to you really quick. The other one is second-in-command, who will try to kill Phil or you, but takes a very very long route to kill you. Finally, there's Phil, who goes so nuts, he thinks YOU are Samara and tries to kill you. In order to stop this, point a gun at him and look at him for 5 seconds, but don't shoot or the Boss'll come after you. Enemies Samara Morgan Samara will appear on any random channel. You will have to change the channel if she appears on YOUR channel. After 5 channel switches, you must change the remote's battery. If you stay on one channel for an ingame hour straight, she will jumpscare you. Starts on Night 1. Boss The person who calls you. He stays in the Boss' Office most of the time and will kill you if you kill Phil. Pretty simple. Starts on Night 4. (this is the first night you can kill Phil) Hostages The first hostage will try and kill you through the doorway connecting you and the hostage room. You stop him by closing the door, but this will drain power from your remote (don't ask) and the second one will either go through the Hallway and Staircase to get to you (same mechanic) or try and head towards Phil's room to kill him. To prevent this, you guessed it, you CLOSE A DOOR! The first one starts on Night 2 and the second starts on Night 3. Phil Is the person you're trying to protect. If you kill him, Boss kills you. He will eventually go crazy, think you are Samara, and try to kill you. You must point a gun at him without shooting him for 5 seconds to scare him off. Channels Channel 1 - Jimbob Network Channel 2 - Well Central Channel 3 - SBP Kids Channel 4 - Channel 4 News Channel 5 - WorkoutFit Channel 6 - Hallway (CAMERA) Channel 7 - Staircase (CAMERA) Channel 8 - Mary's Guide to Italian Cooking Channel 9 - Drama TV Channel 10 - SitcomLand Locations Your Office/Basement: Where you are. A large room with various chairs and one main TV, where Samara might come out of. Boss' Office: A normal office room. The Boss starts here. Hostage Area: A torture-esque room to your left. The Hostages start here. Hallway - A long hallway with various doors leading to unknown locations. Hostage 2 goes through here to get to you. Staircase - The stairs leading to the main floor (which you can't see). Hostage #2 comes to you through here. Phil's Room - A room with a single bed where Phil is located. Hostage #1 will try to go through here to kill you. Phone Calls TBD Trivia The original version of the game was that Phil was a child and you were babysitting, but this was scrapped because it made like ZERO sense. Category:Games